


※瞳耀※引狼上身（中）

by wu_huo97



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wu_huo97/pseuds/wu_huo97
Summary: 《英雄》的后续





	※瞳耀※引狼上身（中）

二话不说的亲上去，期间白羽瞳手不老实，按“搜身”流程把展耀摸了个遍，当然，“搜身”流程以外的地方也摸了个遍。

白羽瞳摸到展耀屁股蛋的时候，坏心眼地抬手将两团肉向两侧掰了一下，惹得展耀“唔！”的惊呼了一声，然后再松开，展耀就觉得自己弹力内裤的布料全跑到自己的股缝里了，贴着蹭着他的小穴，好难受。

“啵......”

两唇离开之时，发出了不算响亮但很清楚的一声。两人都有些缺氧，洗手间的空气不太好，但是两人都喘得像风箱。

“你枪呢？”还没匀过来气，白羽瞳就皱着眉问展耀，他眼里的光流转着，投进了展耀的眸子里。

“上交了，”他低下了头。

“我以后不干外勤了。”避开了白羽瞳投来的目光。

那目光如焗，灼得他有些不知所措。

白羽瞳一看展耀的表情，就知道他肯定不是自愿的。

他脸色一沉，抬手就要解他皮带。

他记得展耀受伤的位置。

展耀被吓了一跳，条件反射的护住自己的皮带扣，但是论力气，他显然不是白羽瞳的对手，没过两秒，他就被白羽瞳扒了裤子，顺带还被翻了个面。

白羽瞳低下头定睛一看，就觉得自己胸口堵得慌，他不自觉的捏紧了展耀的胳膊。

只见展耀大腿的后侧，一道触目惊心的子弹划痕刻在上面，而沿着划痕再往大腿内侧走，不难发现，那里直接少了一块肉。

白羽瞳心都揪在一起了，且不说这掉一块肉有多疼，就说展耀是一个刚上任的，意气风发的刑警，满怀志向想要干出一番事业，然而还没有出过几次任务就被医生告知，“你以后再也干不了外勤了。”

拥有过再失去，要比未曾拥有，更残忍。

白羽瞳蹲下身，看着他腿上的伤疤默不作声，而展耀为了配合他，就顺从的被他拗成了一个极其少女的内八＋撅着屁股的姿势。白羽瞳丝毫没有注意到自己脑袋的位置究竟有多尴尬，也没有注意到自己呼出的热气全都招呼在了展耀大腿内侧。

在白羽瞳触觉和视觉的双重夹击下，展耀很诚实的起反应了。

他打算开口求饶。

“白sir...”

“你能不能嗯！~”

然而话还没说完，展耀就被弄得一个激灵，他伤痕处的神经已经坏死了，但是周围的皮肤告诉他，有一个湿热柔软的东西正在靠近。

不用看也知道白羽瞳在做什么！展耀瞬间红了一张脸，他带着好奇心，在震耳欲聋的心跳声中，微微偏过头，看着白羽瞳对着自己大腿内侧的伤痕舔了上去，然后看着他合上唇，叼起那块坏死的肉来吸吮。

我的天！！！

展耀腰眼一软，深吸一口气，他快站不住了。他觉得自己内裤前面凉嗖嗖的，难不成是湿了？......

“还疼吗？”

展耀正想着自己的内裤，被白羽瞳突如其来的一句给吓了一跳，他捂住嘴不让自己叫出声，然后摇了摇头，但随即意识到白羽瞳看不见，就哑着嗓子回答，“不疼。”

但是很痒。

白羽瞳抬头想看展耀的脸，却没想到一抬头正好对上展耀的整个会阴部。他看着展耀内裤前面那一大片颜色加深了的布料，以及布料下那蠢蠢欲动的小宝贝，情不自禁的勾起了嘴角。

他笑着打趣道，“还好你穿着内裤，要不然你的水儿都能滴到我脸上。”

“砰——！”的一下，展耀的脸冒烟了，他臊得不行，低下头，迅速的伸手想要拽起裤子来穿上。

太丢人了啊啊啊啊啊啊！

一只小黑猫，好巧不巧的碰到了一只吃猫的大老鼠。

手忙脚乱，展耀拽着裤子想要跑出隔间，然而这个隔间门是向内拉开的，他刚摸到门把手，还没来得及向内拽呢，就又听“砰！”的一声。

不知道什么时候白羽瞳站起了身，然后一掌拍在了隔间门上，把展耀那一门缝儿大小的希望之光给拍灭了，顺便还在他身上来了个门咚。

身后的热源滚烫，像太阳一样，散发着热浪，展耀只觉得身后那温度越来越近，越来越近，接着贴上了他的后背，再慢慢的将他包裹住，慢慢的吞没。

隔着两层衬衫布料，展耀能感受到贴在他身上的白羽瞳的肌肉，它们一块一块硌着他，将他身体里的那股火烧的更旺了，由内向外，再加上白羽瞳身体的热，由外向内，两股热两向夹击，展耀只觉得自己快要融化，呼吸加重，身上黏腻。

意识开始涣散，朦胧中，他突然感到颈侧一烫，是白羽瞳呼出的热气，然后又是一软，是白羽瞳的唇舌。

拿枪的手指间都是薄茧，蹿进衬衫里游走在展耀身上，惹得展耀敏感得不断战栗，他伸出手，抓住了白羽瞳的手腕。

白羽瞳听话的停了下来，然后从他脖颈里抬起了头，看着他，那眼神像是询问。展耀侧过头来回看他，又见他眼里的光。

他喜欢那光。

他喜欢这人。

稍微探出了脖子，展耀一口叼住了白羽瞳微张的下唇，用牙尖细细磨着。

这调情的一吻就像是一声令，白羽瞳突地又重新动作起来，他扯了展耀的领带，解了他的衬衫，拽了他的内裤。

于是，在警局的公共洗手间里，展耀，展大博士，被他喜欢的男人扒了个精光。

这么想着，展耀整个人都沸腾了，他急需氧气，便放开了白羽瞳的唇。

白羽瞳低头，把手探到他下面，帮他撸动前面，“谁能想到，sci新调来的，连头发都梳得一丝不苟，扣子系到最上面一颗，出口成章，满腹学问的展大博士......”

“也有如此淫荡的一面呢？”他哑着嗓子，声音里是压不去的笑意。

展耀带着点怒气的斜眼瞪了他一眼，那眼角被情欲激得粉红，眼里都是泪花，这样一眼，连着那所剩无几的怒气都化成了娇与媚。他浑身的皮肤粉红，白羽瞳摸上去只觉得滑滑的，像出了锅刚被人剥了皮的鸡蛋，嫩得让人心生邪念。

白羽瞳手下动作加了速度，弄得展耀腿软，展耀就索性往后一靠，倚在了白羽瞳怀里，他闭着眼睛，呼吸得越来越急促，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，连带着他白嫩平坦的肚皮也跟着起伏。

“啊...”

“哈......”

展耀快冲顶了，白羽瞳又加快速度磨着他的龟头和铃口，而另一只手则是轻搭在展耀的小腹上，感受着那里肌肉的收缩与舒张。

他脑海里突然就有了一个不着边际的想法。

他想搞得这个小腹微微隆起。

TBC


End file.
